Strangers at War
by blacklight331
Summary: Sequel to Strangers of the Night. Rating to be safe. For a year now Yusuke has been back from the Makai. A war is starting though. It brings the Reikai Tentai, Maro, Susami, Reuka, and Yohei back together. Full Summary inside.
1. Recieving a Letter

Full Summary: For a year now Yusuke has been back from the Makai. However, when a cloaked person comes and tells Koenma that war is could start soon, that it affects all of the worlds; it brings the Reikai Tentai, Maro, Reuka, Susami, and Yohei back together. For this war not to happen they have to go to new places, face old enemies, and friends, not knowing what could happen next. If the evil wins then, the three worlds will be filled with terror. Therefore, this is a life or death mission.  
  
Hey, people I am back and here with the sequel to Strangers of the Night. Sorry I couldn't post this up sooner, I was feeling sick. (Still trying to get used to the high altitude of where I am living, just moved) But I magically got better when I had this dream I was fighting Hiei with light sabers, don't ask, they don't show YYH here in English. Well, I better get on with this; I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Reuka, Susami, Yohei, Megan, and Kimiki.  
  
......  
  
If you are a dreamer, come in  
  
If you are a dreamer, a wisher, a liar,  
  
A hope-er. a pray-er, a magic bean buyer...  
  
If you're a pretender, come sit by the fire  
  
For we have some flax-golden tales to spin.  
  
Come in!  
  
Come in!  
  
-Shel Silverstein (I don't own this poem, he does, even though he is dead.)  
  
......  
  
Strangers at War  
  
Chapter 1: Receiving a Letter  
  
......  
  
"Koenma-sama someone is coming up to your office. We tried to stop them, but they would not. They will be here soon," Jorge said as he ran into the room out of breath. A moment later a cloaked person came into the room.  
  
The cloaked figure said, "Long time no see Koenma. I have failed my mission. The war I told you about five years ago will start soon." Koenma stared at the person, then asked, "Who are you?" The cloaked figure took off their hood and it was...  
  
......  
  
It has been a year since the Makai Tournament.  
  
Yusuke and Keiko now run the ramen shop and have been married for a year now.  
  
Kuwabara and Yukina have been married for about a month now. Kuwabara has been going to the university for a year.  
  
When Kurama came back from the Makai, he and Reuka started sharing a two-bedroom apartment as friends. Kurama is working at his stepfather's business. Reuka is going to the university.  
  
Susami is living in the four-bedroom apartment her, Yohei, Reuka, and Maro used to share. Now she lives with her two roommates Megan and Kimiki. Kimiki and Megan knew Susami, Maro, and Yohei as humans. Megan is a werewolf living as a human. Originally from the United States, she moved to Japan to become an artist and to find a person named Koji Minimoto. Kimiki is a reincarnated Katlen, a race of cat demons who like peace. Her human name is Robyn. She has been going to the university. Susami is working as an artist's assistant.  
  
Hiei did not have to work like the rest of the semi- finalists of the Makai Tournament by bringing back the humans who crossed Makai borders to the Ningenkai. He did not leave, so Mukuro made him as a general for her army. Mukuro heard of Yohei, and when Yohei was done working for Koenma, a couple months after the Makai Tournament was over, Mukuro asked her to also work as a general for her army. Yohei accepted, even though she is not sure why.  
  
Maro has not been heard from in the last four years, since she wrote her letter. No one knows where she is now.  
  
......  
  
Keiko just closed the ramen shop and started looking through the mail her and Yusuke got that day. She noticed that one letter was for Yusuke with no return address. She told to Yusuke, who was now cleaning up, "Yusuke, you got something in the mail, but there is no return address." Yusuke walked up to her and took the letter and read it to himself.  
  
Yusuke, I know you do not work for me and have a normal life now. However, the Reikai needs your help. Go to Genkai's temple tomorrow night to get more details. It is urgent that you go. You can bring Keiko too; she deserves to know what is going on. Koenma  
  
When Yusuke was done reading the letter he said, "It is from Koenma. He says we need to go to Genkai's tomorrow night. Actually, you don't have to go if you don't want to, but I have to." "We can both go, we will close early tomorrow," Keiko said as she started going through the rest of the mail.  
  
......  
  
Kuwabara just finished his work for school, and started looking through his mail. "Bill, bill, junk mail, jury duty, bill, and a letter," He said to himself. 'No return address, that's odd,' Kuwabara thought as he opened the letter.  
  
Kuwabara, I know you live a normal life now, but the Reikai needs your help. Can you be at Genkai's temple tomorrow night? It is quite urgent. If you want you can bring Yukina and Shizuru, they deserve to know what is going on. Koenma  
  
When Kuwabara finished reading the letter he picked up the phone and dialed a phone number. "Hey sis, Koenma wrote me a letter...I have no time to joke, he said it was urgent...He said you can come too...You'll come with us...Okay see you tomorrow." Kuwabara hung up the phone and went to go talk to his wife about the letter.  
  
......  
  
Reuka started going through the mail as she sat on the kitchen table. 'For Shuichi, Shuichi, Sarah, bill, Shuichi, Sarah, Sarah, Sarah, bill, Reuka and Kurama. No one writes to us using that name. Everyone uses our human names. Wonder who is from, but there is no return address,' Reuka thought then put down the mail except the letter that says Reuka and Kurama.  
  
Kurama at that moment walked through the front door. When he did, Reuka said, "Kurama you have good timing. Anyway, someone wrote us a letter under our real names." "Who is it from?" Kurama asked. "I don't know they didn't leave a return address," Reuka replied. "Well why don't you open it and see who it is from," Kurama said. "I was waiting for you to get here so we can both read it," Reuka said as she opened the letter and started to read it out loud.  
  
Kurama and Reuka, The Reikai needs your help. This is urgent. I cannot explain it all in a letter. Please go to Genkai's temple tomorrow night to get more details. Koenma  
  
"I better write that term paper I need to write now," Reuka said as she walked out of the room. Kurama wondered what could be so urgent.  
  
......  
  
"Hiei we have to do something about these attacks. These demons just keep on attacking," Yohei said as she walked into Hiei quarters. "We need to find out why they are attacking before we kill them," Hiei said. Their conversation was going to continue when they heard a knock on the door. "Come in," Hiei said. "Hiei, Yohei, you two got a letter from the Reikai," the demon said and left. "What does pacifier-breath want now?" Yohei asked. Hiei opened the letter and read it out loud.  
  
Hiei and Yohei, I know you do not work for me anymore, but I need you to got to Genkai's temple tomorrow night. It is urgent. If you do not I might just tell Yukina something. Do not think of coming to kill me, I will have you in Reikai prison very quickly. Koenma  
  
"What does he want us to do now?" Yohei asked. "Don't know," Hiei replied. "So are we going?" Yohei asked. There was a long silence; both seemed to be thinking. "I am, are you?" Hiei asked. "I guess there is something about it that makes me want to go."  
  
......  
  
'Let's see who is the mail for today. Megan, Robyn, Robyn, Kristina, bill, bill, Megan, Megan, Kristina, Susami. Who would write to me under that name?' Susami thought as she looked through the mail. She noticed there was no return address, and opened the letter and read it to herself.  
  
Susami, The Reikai needs your help. It is quite urgent. Please come to Genkai's temple tomorrow. Bring your roommates too, if they want. We need all the help we can get. Koenma  
  
'I thought I didn't have to work for Koenma anymore,' Susami thought. "I'll ask Megan and Kimiki if they want to come when they get home," Susami said to herself and went back to what she was doing.  
  
......  
  
"Thank you again Genkai for letting us have the meeting here," the cloaked person said. "No problem, it has been kind of quiet here since Yukina left. But what is with the cloak?" Genkai said. "I guess I got so used to wearing it. Also, my gi is all torn, I have to fix it," the cloaked person replied.  
  
......  
  
That is all for now. I will update later if you review. Ja. 


	2. Seeing Each Other Again and News On The ...

Only one review, that's cool, I guess. Can you all please R I would like to know what people think. I don't own, Yu Yu Hakusho, Megan, Kimiki, Yohei, Susami, and Reuka.

"There's some good in this world, Mr. Frodo, and it's worth fighting for." –Sam, _The Two Towers_

**Strangers at War**

**Chapter 2: Seeing Each Other Again and News on the War**

"Hey Urameshi, Keiko, did you get a letter from Koenma too?" Kuwabara asked when he saw the Urameshis. "Hey Kuwabara, Yukina, Shizuru," Yusuke said. Keiko, Yukina, and Shizuru continued walking up the stairs, Yusuke and Kuwabara stood there for a moment and looked up to the temple. "When was the last time we were here at the same time?" Yusuke asked. "Before you left to the Makai," Kuwabara replied. They started to walk again. "Do you know what Koenma wrote to us about?" Kuwabara asked. "I wish I knew," Yusuke said.

When they all finally walked into the temple, Hiei, Yohei, Kurama, and Reuka were already there. "Hey guys, you know what we are here for?" Yusuke asked. "No, but it better be important," Yohei said.

Suddenly three people ran through the door. "Did we miss anything? Sorry we are late, someone broke into the apartment," Susami said. "Was anything stolen?" Reuka asked. "All of Maro's stuff that was still there," Susami said.

"I'm Kimiki. I don't think we have met yet," Kimiki said when she noticed Yohei and Hiei. Hiei hned. Yohei said, "We have met before. I know that is Megan, but I knew you as Robyn. You know me as Courtney." "Courtney, but she was..." Kimiki started to say. Yohei interrupted saying, "Tall and blond. I'm in my demon form, because of something Maro gave me."

"Who is Maro anyway?" Megan asked. "You know here as Clarissa," Susami said. "What ever happened to Maro?" Kuwabara asked. "We don't know. She left for the Makai," Yohei said. "She hasn't been heard from at all," Botan said as she came in.

"Hey Botan, where is Koenma?" Yusuke asked. "Koenma is in his office doing paper work. He just told me to come here," Botan said. "Then what are we here for? I have other business," Hiei asked. "Yes Botan, why did he call all of us here for then?" Kurama asked. "He is not going to explain what is going on," Genkai said coming into the room. "Then who is and why did he call us here instead of this person?" Reuka asked.

"To answer your first question that would be me. To answer your second question, he doesn't know fully on what is going on and he didn't think you all would except if I sent the letter," said a voice from behind them said. Everyone except for Genkai turned around to see who is was.

"It was you who broke into the apartment," Susami said. "No I didn't break in, I have a key," Maro said as she took a key out of her pocket. "That is nice, but why are we here?" Hiei asked. "Well, I suggest we all sit down, because this might take awhile. Also, that all questions will wait till the end," Maro said as she sat down on a chair.

"Well, I guess I'll start with that Enki is dead..." Maro started to say. But Yohei interrupted her, "But how? How come Hiei and I..." "I said no questions till the end. Only people who are high up in the ranks in his territory know. The only reason I know is because I was there visiting Koko. He was found in his quarters dead as a doorknob, blood everywhere. In his blood was written, "This is only the beginning of the deaths." Which leads to the reason why I called you all here. In the room a black feather of a raven was found. This raven feather was different though; it belongs to a person named Akio. He is planning to take over the Reikai, rule the Makai, and terrorize the Ningenkai. I have been trying to kill him for the past four years, but I only got to kill some of his minions. I can't do this by my self, and I have to do it. If not I'm going to Reikai jail. So that is why I called you all here. Also, if he does succeed, than well I don't want to get to that," Maro said.

There was a silence before anyone spoke. Kurama broke it by asking, "So who is ruling Enki's territory now?" Maro answered, "Koko is for now until they find somebody else or have another tournament." "Now that is scary," Yusuke said. "Owe!" he said when Keiko hit him in the arm. "What was that for?" he asked. "For being rude," Keiko said.

"Why didn't you kill Akio already, you a probably strong enough to?" Yohei asked. "I was busy doing something other things for the first two years." "That explains the second katana," Hiei said. Maro eyes went wide for a moment and asked, "You can see them?" "Yeah, they are not that hard to see," Yohei said. "You two are stronger than I thought," Maro said. "What are you all talking about?" Kuwabara asked. "This," Maro said as she pulled out one of her katanas. Botan's eyes widened and she said, "The Reikai has been looking for that for hundred of years. I'm going to have to take it to back to the Reikai with me." "No you are not. Koenma knows I have it and I'm the rightful owner," Maro said.

"How did you know this feather belonged to this Akio person?" Kuwabara asked. "You idiot, the feather most likely had a spirit energy trace on it," Hiei said. "Actually it didn't, Akio is very good at hiding his spiritual energy. I recognized the feather when I saw it," Maro said. "So, you have met him before?" Reuka asked. "Yeah, I have known him since we were little," Maro said. "We know that is a long time," Susami said.

"Well, I got to go. But I will think about helping, okay," Kimiki said. "Okay, I have to go get some poison ivy. But promise me is you all will think about helping. I'll be leaving the Ningenkai Saturday," Maro said. They all got up and said their good byes.

I personally think that this was too short and that it wasn't written that good, but who cares what I think. I care about what you think though, please r/r. The next chapters should be better. Next chapter: Rapes, Curing Yoko, We Are Not Leaving and a Surprising Visitor. (Yes this all in one chapter)


	3. Odd Things Are Happening

Hey I'm back with chapter 3. Nothing is rated R in this chapter just so you know. I only own Maro. HieiFan666 said she wanted Hiei/Yohei fluff. Well you need to be patient. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I will try to update sooner.

"Men's natures are alike; it is their habits that carry them far apart." - Confucius

**Strangers at War**

**Chapter 3: Odd Things are happening**

"So why are we coming here again?" Yohei asked as her and Maro walked up to the apartment they once lived in. "They invited us over and plus we don't have much clothes to wear while we are here in the human world," Maro replied. Yohei looked down at her faded black shirt and pants. "I guess I can gets some of my old clothes if they still fit," Yohei said.

When they made it to the apartment, they went up the stairs and were about to knock on the door. Before they could even knock Kimiki opened the door. "Hey guys, I got to go. Going to visit Aaron. Bye," was all Kimiki said as she passed them.

"Isn't that…" Yohei started to ask. "Yeah," Maro said.

"Hey guys, come on in," Susami said as she appeared at the door. Maro and Yohei walked though the door. When they came into the living room they say Megan sitting on the couch watching television. "Hey guys," Megan said as she was flipping through the channels on the television.

"You wanted to get some clothes, right?' Susami asked as they walked towards an empty room. "Yeah, I have only the few things I took when I came in here a day ago." Maro said as they walked into the room.

Susami opened the closet and most of the clothes were gone. "You really need clothes, huh," Yohei said sarcastically. "I didn't take that much clothes," Maro said.

"So, Susami where is all of my old clothes?" asked Yohei. "All the clothes you guys left was in this closet," Susami said.

"That is really odd," Maro said, "Who would want all of our clothes?" "Don't know, but no one has been in here since yesterday," Susami said. "Weird, well I guess we won't be getting any clothes," Yohei said. "How about we go shopping tomorrow so you all can get some clothes?" Susami asked. All to quickly Maro said in a panicky voice, "It is okay, I will be leaving in two days anyway."

At that moment Megan came through the door, "Hey guys, you all should come see this." When they walked into the living room the television was on CNN. (DON'T OWN) The newscaster said, "Rapes have been happening all across the world. Women how have been reported that all of a sudden their boyfriends or husbands have become hostile and their eyes have become red. Now we go to Christopher Smith who is in Turkey right now…"

"That is not normal for humans," Maro said. "No duh, if not I wouldn't have brought you over here to come see it," Megan said. "Has to be the work of a demon," Susami said. "Not really, it could be something else," Yohei said. "But it is most likely a demon," Susami said. Maro stood there quietly; this seemed familiar to her.

While they were watching the news Megan's cell phone rang. "Hello…Are you okay, calm down…Okay, we'll be down there ASAP…Bye," Megan said to the receiver before she hung up. "That was Kimiki, something is wrong with Aaron, we have to go," Megan said as she quickly got her jacket from the closet and put it on.

"So why do we have to go," Susami asked. "Aaron has become hostile and has red eyes," Megan said as she got her keys.

They all went outside and got into Megan's car. They all were silent as they went to Aaron's apartment.

...:After the ride:...

Megan walked up the stairs and quickly got to the door. She tried to open it, when it wouldn't open, she tried picking the lock with a hairpin from her hair, and when that didn't work she tried to break down the door. When none of the things she tried worked, she growled in frustration and tried picking to lock again.

Yohei was getting annoyed and impatient. "Move over," Yohei said and Megan moved over. Yohei took Megan's hairpin and quickly picked the lock. "Things never change. Do they Yohei?" Maro said as they walked through the door.

When they found Kimiki she with her back against the bathroom door and Aaron was pounding on it.

"What happened?" Megan asked. Kimiki, who was still against the door, told the girls that all of a sudden Aaron had gotten really weird and he tried to rape her, but she scratched him with her demon claw attack and lock him in the bathroom.

After Kimiki told her story Maro said, "Let me by." "What! Are you crazy?" Kimiki said. "No, I just know what I'm doing. Now please let me by," Maro replied. Kimiki stepped out of the way and let Maro by.

Maro slipped through the door and closed it. The next thing the girls heard was a sharp yelp. Then Maro came out of the bathroom.

"What did you do to him?" Kimiki asked. "I gave him an anti-spell venom. He'll be fine, just unconscious for awhile," Maro said, "just be by him when he wakes up and I would move him out of the bathroom." Then she stood there silently like if she were trying to remember something and then asked, "Did he cut you our anything?" "No," Kimiki answered. "Good you will be fine too," Maro said.

"How do you know all this?" Susami asked. "This happened about seven hundred and fifty years ago in the Makai, but it was much worse." "That is before my time," Yohei said.

Suddenly they heard something from the kitchen. The girls all ran in there and saw Hiei. "What are you doing here?" Yohei asked. "We need help…" Hiei started to say. "Don't think I would ever hear you say that," Yohei said. Hiei made an "I'm not in the mood" face and said, "Kurama is acting like the humans who are raping women, but much worse." "Oh Shimatta," Maro said as she ran out the door.

Yohei and Hiei ran right behind Maro, they very easily caught up with her. Susami told Megan and Kimiki to stay there just incase something happens and ran after Maro as well.

When Susami got there Maro was fighting with Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Why won't you just let me by? I know what to do," Maro said. "Are you crazy? He'll rape you if you go in there," Yusuke said. "He is not after me. Trust me, I've seen this happen before," Maro replied.

"Then what is going on with Kurama?" asked Reuka. Maro was about to speak, but before she could Susami asked, "Before she tells, can someone tell me what is going on?"

"Everything was going fine until Kurama was suddenly in his kitsune form and his eyes were red. I saw the news so I got him in to the bedroom and locked him in. That is when Hiei got here. We tried to calm him down. But nothing worked," Reuka explained.

"Okay then, what is happening, Maro?" Susami asked. "Like I said earlier, this happened seven hundred and fifty years ago. All of a sudden males in the Makai were raping women like crazy. People thought is normal but it wasn't. Eventually some powerful female demons heard chanting in the wind and that was the source of a spell. These women tried everything to cure the demons. But nothing worked except for one thing." Maro said. "And that would be?" Yusuke asked. "Cinnamon," Maro said.

"You're pulling our legs," Kuwabara said. "No she's not," Hiei said, "I heard about that. I didn't actually think is was real though." "I'll go get the cinnamon," Reuka said and she left the room.

When Reuka came back Maro quickly opened the door, walked through and closed it. The others could hear Kurama and Maro fighting, one of them crashing into the furniture in the room, curses, some weird noises, and in the end silence. When Maro came out of the room she had a tear in her shirt and had a couple of cuts and bruises. "All we can do now is wait," said Maro.

They all went into the living room and sat there. There was silence at first, until Reuka asked, "What do you think is causing all these rapes." "Probably not what caused seven hundred and fifty years ago," Yohei said. Why do you say that?" Kuwabara asked. "Because Susami, Reuka, and I would have least been able to hear the chanting Maro mentioned. We all have really good hearing." "True," Hiei said. "Then what could it possibly be?" Susami asked.

"Maybe this is like in the first Batman movie. They all used the same kind of… well I don't know, just not make-up, and got infected with something," Yusuke said. "They could have come in contact with a demon who are is passing it around or maybe there is a chanting that can not be heard that is only effecting people with something in common," Maro said.

They continued thinking of possibilities. In the end, Maro concluded that she wasn't going to leave Saturday because this might have something to do with Akio.

Kurama came into the room holding his head. "Reuka, where is the Tylenol (don't own)? Why is my room practically destroyed and why do I have bite marks on my neck?" Kurama asked. Everyone except Kurama all looked at Maro.

"What!" Maro smiled innocently, "How else was I supposed to get the cinnamon into his blood stream?"

"Some things never change do they Maro?" a voice was heard from behind then. They all turned towards a window and saw…

Cliffhanger! I'll try to update as soon as I can. Next chapter: Shopping and Living Arraignments. Ja.


End file.
